


The way through a King's heart

by PotterWhoLockLin



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Captured, Swords, Whump, horse chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterWhoLockLin/pseuds/PotterWhoLockLin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is captured by soldiers. Possibly a Drabble, debating whether to continue. Thoughts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way through a King's heart

Merlin's horse galloped wildly through the trees, Merlin gripping it with his knees as tightly as physically possible. Arthur was in front, leading the way. He was, Merlin noted, holding his own with unfair ease; he didn't have the decency to even look winded.  
He could hear the bandits gaining - their horses were well rested and fed, whilst Merlin's horse had been walking since sunrise and was tiring with terrifying quickness.  
The hoofbeats drew slowly nearer. They were too close. Far too close. Merlin could hear his horse's laboured breaths, could hear the soldier behind catching up with him. The soldier drew level with him and Merlin glanced over; he was so close he could see the whites of their eyes.  
The man reached out and for one foolish moment Merlin thought he was going to grab the reins of his horse. Instead the hand seized his arm.  
Merlin's feet were pulled from the stirrups and, with a strangled cry, he fell from his horse with a thud. The beast galloped away, and the soldiers let it go. Arthur wheeled round, pulling out his sword. Merlin tried to get up but suddenly another man was there, pinning him down and pushing what little breath remained out of his lungs. He went limp, trying to conserve his energy. Magic was no use here - not while Arthur looked on.  
Arthur fought the men in earnest. Unfortunately it seemed that the soldiers were smarter than they looked, and the one holding Merlin yanked him to his feet, pushing a sword to his throat. A small trickle of blood ran down his neck.  
Arthur sheathed his sword, holding up his hands in defeat. "All right, I'll come with you. Just let my servant go, he has nothing to do with any of this."  
"But unfortunately for you, he does. The Lady Morgana requires a word with him."  
Arthur looked faintly puzzled for a moment, then a look of horror flitted across his face in dawning comprehension. He started towards them.  
And suddenly everything happened at once; a soldier galloped up on a fresh horse, the man guarding Merlin hit him with the pommel of the sword, and Merlin's limp body was flung carelessly onto the back of it. Arthur watched, helpless, as they bore him away.  
"MERLIN!"


End file.
